


O anjo negro

by kalinebogard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Dois amantes chegam a um impasse. Quando as dificuldades parecem invenciveis, seria preferivel o caminho mais fácil?





	O anjo negro

ABUNAI estava parado sobre um abismo. Olhava para baixo como se estivesse hipnotizado. Estava indeciso. Não queria mais continuar a viver, mas não sabia se aquele era o caminho certo.

TSUYOI aproximou-se preocupado. Sabia que ABUNAI estava confuso e queria ajuda-lo. Parou a poucos passos e ficou observando o amante. ABUNAI era alto e esguio, pálido, indiscutivelmente belo, com um toque de mistério e insatisfação.

[ABUNAI] Sei que você está ai.

[TSUYOI] E eu sei o que se passa em sua cabeça. Vai se matar?

[ABUNAI] Cansei.

[TSUYOI] Por isso olhas para esse abismo negro?

ABUNAI virou-se e eles olharam-se nos olhos.

[TSUYOI] Não há nada lá em baixo. Só trevas.

[ABUNAI] Aqui também não há nada...

[TSUYOI] Se parar de olhar a escuridão verá as estrelas do céu.

[ABUNAI] As estrelas não tem nada para mim, além de seu brilho.

[TSUYOI] Mas é esse brilho que nos mostra o caminho e impede que nos percamos ao percorre-lo.

[ABUNAI] Acho que já me perdi.

[TSUYOI] NÃO. Você está sendo tolo. Se continuar seguindo em frente, poderá pagar pelos seus pecados. Você errou no passado. E vai ter que conviver com isso. Mas também pode ter esperança no futuro.

[ABUNAI] Triste fato da condição humana: todos nossos atos, por mais simples que seja, é resultado de outro gesto passado e cria no futuro uma infinidade de conseqüências. Mesmo que se possa esquecer o pecado, conceder o perdão, as conseqüências seguem, como uma cicatriz a sangrar sempre. Um lembrete doloroso de nossos crimes. Só encontramos alívio, no beijo do anjo negro...

[TSUYOI] Mas por que temos esperança no futuro, podemos continuar vivendo. Ninguém disse que seria fácil. Há jeito pra tudo, mas se decidir receber o beijo da morte, será tarde demais.

[ABUNAI] Você merece mais do que eu posso te dar...

TSUYOI sorriu e passou a mão no rosto de ABUNAI.

[TSUYOI] Se decidir viver, qualquer lugar poderá ser o paraíso, porque você está vivo. Existirão chances de felicidade em todos os lugares.

ABUNAI sorriu e pegou TSUYOI nos braços. Deitaram-se ali, na beira do abismo, sem poder agüentar mais.

TSUYOI puxou delicadamente o cordão que prendia a túnica de ABUNAI, inclinou-se sobre ele e começou a chupar-lhe o membro. ABUNAI reagiu imediatamente. Jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a gemer.

TSUYOI ia tirando a própria roupa com destreza nata, enquanto continuava sugando ABUNAI com o carinho e a audácia que apenas antigos amantes tem. Depois começou a deslizar com a língua, para cima e para baixo, por que sabia que isso deixava ABUNAI louco de prazer.

E para confirmar, ABUNAI gemia e grunhia de prazer. Segurava a cabeça de TSUYOI, como se tivesse medo de deixa-lo partir. O chão áspero de pedras arranhava-lhe as costas, mas ele não se importava.

TSUYOI engoliu todo o membro de ABUNAI, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, subindo e descendo, sem tirar os lábios da haste do pênis em momento algum. Sentiu que o companheiro estremecia de prazer contido. ABUANI explodiu de prazer, fazendo TSUYOI sorrir enternecido. ABUNAI era sempre calado e grosseiro com todos, mas se rendia aos carinhos de TSUYOI. Neste momento TSUYOI começou a lamber o membro de ABUNAI, cada centímetro, com energia, limpando todo o pênis, onde o sêmen havia marcado. O amante respirava rápido, e estava se recuperando do primeiro orgasmo.

Então ABUNAI não agüentou mais, arrumou as roupas de ambos de modo a formar uma rústica cama, levantou-se, com o membro erguido, alto e arrogante, segurou TSUYOI nos braços e colocou-o sobre os panos. Deitou-se sobre o companheiro e não esperou mais para penetra-lo, com desespero no inicio, entrava e saia de TSUYOI como se quisesse atravessa-lo, unir-se a ele em um ser só. Pleno de prazer. Consciente da atração que os unia, dos sentimentos que os ligava. TSUYOI agüentava a violência de ABUNAI, como um momento de egoísmo, onde não havia mais medos, nem incertezas e dúvidas, apenas eles, dois seres que se amavam e se completavam na busca de um algo, que apenas uma existência não podia oferecer.

De repente, ABUNAI começou a se mover mais devagar, o "ir-e-vir" para dentro de TSUYOI encheu-se de sensualidade. Ambos respiravam cada vez mais rápido. Os corpos suados brilhando sob a luz da lua, testemunha muda de tamanho amor.

ABUNAI soltou um gemido mais alto, e TSUYOI sentiu que ambos tiveram a explosão de êxtase. Finalmente um único ser. ABUNAI rolou para o lado e olhou para o amante que caia num sono leve de satisfação.

[TSUYOI] ABUNAI, não me deixe...

 

oOo

 

TSUYOI acordou ouvindo o barulho de passos. Abriu os olhos surpreso. Alguém ia em direção ao abismo. Procurou o amante com os olhos e não o viu. Então uma certeza sinistra se apossou de seu ser e ele correu até o abismo, sem se preocupar em pôr as roupas.

[TSUYOI] ABUNAI!! Não faça isso!!!

Quando chegou a beira do abismo, TSUYOI ouviu o som de um corpo caindo, se afastando, inevitavelmente em direção ao fundo, para encontrar o anjo negro da morte.

[TSUYOI] Não... ABUNAI, não...

No desespero de encontrar seu grande amor, TSUYOI saltou também. Abriu os braços para receber a profunda escuridão. E enquanto seu corpo se projetava cada vez mais rápido, ele sorriu, com certeza de que encontraria ABUNAI e talvez pudessem ser felizes, num sonho, além da realidade.


End file.
